


Endless

by Queen_of_Sithis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt, Love Confessions, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sithis/pseuds/Queen_of_Sithis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma finally confess they love each other. When something happens.</p><p>Sad/oddly happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this ish..so I hope you like it.

_“In a blink of an eye_

_Just a whisper of smoke_

_You could lose everything.” –Meghan Trainer_

_“I wish we could have_

_Another minute to finish_

_This Fairytale.” –Jessie J_

Love is the strongest magic, love is not always patient and it isn’t always easy; but love… True love is endless it runs deep and hits you at your core, making you feel whole. Some go their whole lives without experiencing love so strong, some find it and lose it. Regina has loved and lost in more ways than one; making her guarded and aloof, the only two people to ever get past those barriers were Henry and Emma.

 

 

They had their whole lives to dance around the truth, to find the courage to say I love you. But of course both of them were too stubborn; until the day Emma wasn’t. She appeared on Regina’s porch on a cold snowy night, breathing heavily as if she’d been running for some time. Closing her eyes Regina felt tears fall down her cheeks as she pictured that day not too long ago.

 

_She had just said goodnight to Henry, who was now too old to get tucked in at night, sighing she sat by the fire in her study; fires had always calmed the former Evil Queen, Emma jokes about it being because she has such a fiery temper. The truth is that it was the warmth of fires that was comforting. When the heat filled her body it was like she wasn’t alone anymore. Regina could feel her eyes growing heavy as she sat near the fire, the sounds of the snow storm raging outside making her feel at peace. The storm was calming down to the point that she could see the white snowy streets below._

_It was days like this she wished to have someone hold her, preferably the insufferable Savior that she couldn’t seem to get out of her mind. Regina closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath, she stood waving her hand slightly the flames in the fireplace immediately vanished, her warm fuzzy feeling soon following leaving her empty and numb._

_A soft knock on the door startled her from her thoughts, frowning she walks over and opened the door, their stood the very blonde she’d been thinking of out of breath, no coat cheeks red from the cold and her hair wild. “Emma!” she exclaims worriedly, Regina immediately takes the younger woman by the arm shuddering at how cold her skin was compared to her own; the former evil queen pulls the still breathless blonde inside and lights the fire once more shoving her down to sit beside it. The Mayor scowled down at Emma taking a throw for the couch and pulling it around her shivering shoulders._

_“What were you thinking Miss. Swan!? Are you trying to catch your death?” the blonde chuckles and leans into the brunette nuzzling into her hair inhaling deeply, causing Regina’s breath to catch in her throat. “Sorry, I just had to see you I wasn’t thinking.” Regina sighs and wraps an arm around the still shaking blonde. “You idiot Swan” she chides half-heartedly a small smile making its way onto her red painted lips._

_“I like it when you call me that, it’s like it’s your way of being affectionate, and I absolutely hate it when others try to call me Swan. It’s your nickname for me only you are allowed to call me it.” The blonde blurts out making her smile brightly. “Is that so dear?” she asks in a teasing tone, Henry’s other mother rolls her eyes and smiles bumping shoulders with her._

_“Of course it’s true you would know better than anyone if I were lying. You know me Regina just like I know you.” They sat in silence enjoying the warmth of the fire and each other’s company until Emma grew restless. “Gina…” She murmurs tilting her head to look at the brunette whose head was resting on her shoulder; her eyes were closed, her dark bangs covering eyes._

_“Hmm?” Regina asks sleepily snuggling closer her arms tightening around Emma’s waist._

_“Gina… Look at me please?” Emma brushes the hair from her face with a gentle caress making Regina’s heart race, amber eyes fly open the vein in her forehead showing slightly as her eyebrows furrow._

_“What is it are you ok?” the mayor says quickly sitting up and studying her worriedly; the blonde chuckles still caressing her cheek. “Gina, Gina…Regina.” She breathes looking at her lovingly before continuing. “I’m tired of this dance, I have spent my entire life running, since living in Storybrooke, I’ve found my family; and before you think I’m talking about my mom and dad just stop.”_

_Emma takes in a shaky breath before leaning in and brushing her lips gently against surprised red lips, before the former queen has time to kiss back Emma is pulling back. “I mean you and Henry; you both are my family, you both are all I’ve ever dreamed of having…And I-I love you Regina Mills. I’m in love with all of you, not just Regina, but the Queen, The Mayor, The Mother… Everything, and I’m so sorry it took me so long to tell you.”_

_Regina can feel tears falling freely from her eyes as Henry’s other mother pour her heart out to her. When Emma finished the brunette launched herself into her arms kissing her desperately trying to pour how she felt into every brush of their lips, every nip and tug; until they were both out of breath, red lipstick smeared against their mouths. Regina still clings to the blonde burying her face in her neck her hand playing with the hair at the nape of Emma’s neck._

_“Gods, I’ve been waiting a long time for one of us to have the courage to say those words.” She says her voice thick with emotion, Emma chuckles and kisses her temple and pulls her closer until she is nearly sitting in her lap._

_“I know I couldn’t take it anymore, I love you Regina I plan to spend my entire life making up for those few years of being stubborn and scared.”_

_The rest of the night was nothing but sweet kisses and overpowering emotions as the made love for the first time, and Regina whispered “I love you, too darling.” To Emma as she was coming undone making tears fall down her cheeks. Both of them fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms._

And that was the last time Regina would see Emma again; for the next morning after a beautiful family breakfast and more kisses and ‘I love yous.’ Emma went to work, and on patrol the ice on the roads caused the cruiser to spin out of control flipping over and over falling over Toll Bridge and crashing into the shallow, rocky and icy water.

 

 

Emma had died on impact, and now here Regina stood in front of a crowd of crying townsfolk, Emma’s casket behind them closed; her body not something anyone would want to see, so beaten up by the crash. Regina didn’t know what to say, as the Mayor she was expected to say something uplifting and meaningful, but she couldn’t think she couldn’t breathe. A tear fell down her cheek that she quickly wiped away.

 

Henry took her hand and gave it a squeeze, looking at him gave her the strength to speak. Clearing her throat everyone’s eyes focused on her.

 

“I…I’m not sure what to say, I still can’t believe E-She’s gone.” It still hurt too much to say her name, the last time she had said her name she was screaming at her dead body to come back to her as she sobbed and held her. Dr. Whale had to sedate her, her pain had been so overwhelming her magic had started lashing out.

“Emma was an amazing woman; she loved her family with everything she had. Emma and I didn’t always agree and we often fought, but if I could I would do everything in my power to bring her back. Even if it was just to argue at least…I-It would be something. I loved her, ever since she walked into my life I fell for her; even when I thought she had destroyed my world, by breaking the Dark Curse, she hadn’t destroyed anything. She fixed it all; she took away the pain and the loneliness.”

Regina could feel the tears falling freely now, her voice rough and cracking from the lump in her throat. When she took in a breath a choked sob escaped her lips, she puts a shaking hand over her mouth closing her eyes. When she did she could see blue-green eyes staring lovingly into hers as they made love.

 

“The night before the accident, she came to me and with three simple words she made me whole again. _‘I love you.’_ ” She breathes the words in awe, “She loved me…ME of all people, but she loved me and Gods did I love her. Before Emma and Henry, I would have reverted back into the Evil Queen, at the loss of my chance at love again. I would have been furious at whatever powers that may be for taking away my chance at a Happy Ending. But, that’s not the way to look at this; yes it is painful, yes I will always love Emma, yes I doubt I will love a third time; but Emma HAS given me my Happy Ending, she’s given me our son and another on the way.” She pauses and smiles sadly, the hand not being held by Henry coming to rest on her stomach; where she could feel the magic of their love making forming a child…Their child. “She also left memories that I will cherish always, she gave me a family; but most importantly she saved me. She saved all of us at one time or another, but she saved me from myself and my darkness. She put life back into my life, and for that reason I will love her until my dying breath. Please do not let her death rule your lives, she wouldn’t want that. Emma was such a lively person, who just wanted everyone happy.”

 

Regina turned towards the casket and approached it resting a hand on the cool oak she presses her forehead against it and sighs. “I love you Swan…Wait for me my love.”

 

 

Years flew by, Regina had named their daughter Lux for the Latin meaning of Light. Because she was that, she was everything good of Regina and Emma. She had dirty blonde hair, unruly curls, fierce hazel eyes, that were a mixture of both her mother’s. And when Regina looked at Lux, she saw the Savior within her.

 

Storybrooke was thriving, and living their lives just as Emma would have wanted, Henry was a published author, with a family of his own, his eldest daughter named after his late mother.

They all lived happily, but never did they forget about the woman to have changed them all for the better. And when it was Regina’s time she did so with no regrets, no fear. And when she passed on she found herself once more with Emma in the Underworld.

 

 

 


End file.
